


Draco Drabbles

by malfoyfamilycrest (Kate_Marley)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/malfoyfamilycrest
Summary: Drabbles for Draco 100, a Draco Malfoy drabble/drawble community on Dreamwidth.Characters/pairings are listed in the chapter title.





	1. Dad... (Draco, Scorpius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

“Is everything alright?” Draco put his head in his son’s room.

“Sure, Dad.” Scorpius turned from his desk. “Why wouldn’t it?”

“Just checking in on you. Maybe we could...”

“Maybe later.” Scorpius scratched his head with his quill. “I’m writing a letter to Albus.”

“Alright then.” Draco stepped to him, ruffling his short, white-blond hair. He felt a pang of love for his son.

“Drop it, Dad!” Scorpius frowned at him. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I’m just glad you exist.” Draco was glad his son had no reason to fear him or to obey him blindly. These were happier times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 61: Love. [Here](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/227707.html)’s the link to the journal entry on Dreamwidth; [here](http://katemarley.tumblr.com/post/182568942068/fanfiction-dad)’s the link to my tumblr post about the drabble.


	2. Jealous (Draco, “Golden Trio”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

They’re passing him again, laughing. Every time he sees them in the corridors, at least one of them is smiling.

Draco is jealous. Jealous of Potter because he has friends; best friends who went through Hell and back for him on more than one occasion. Draco only has minions. People who might like him but who can’t forget his father’s reputation, too wary to become actual friends.

He’s jealous of Granger and Weasley because Potter is their friend. And sometimes, in moments of weakness, he wishes Potter had taken his hand when Draco had still been able to reach out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 60: Best Friend. I know I could post this to the Draco 100 community on Dreamwidth too even if it’s not the current prompt, but I’ll just leave it on AO3 for the time being.


	3. lust, not love (no strings attached) (Drames, unrequited Drarry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

It’s Albus’s eighteenth birthday. Draco watches the party from the sidelines as James approaches him.

“I see how you look at my father.”

Draco wants to ask if it is that obvious.

“You don’t see anything,” he says instead.

“I do.” James eyes him. “I always see you.” It’s an invitation: _You’ll never have him, but you could have me instead._

Draco fails to resist. But when he is with James, he doesn’t see Harry. When they hold hands afterwards, Draco accidentally calls him “Jamie” and he knows he’s fucked.

“No strings attached” never seemed to work for Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 62: Lust. [Here](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/229470.html)’s the link to the journal entry on Dreamwidth.


	4. Beauty Standards (Draco, Scorbus, James)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

“Shit, he was beautiful!”

Three pairs of eyes fixated on Albus Potter who was studying History of Magic. His parents were running errands, so he was only with Scorpius, Draco and James.

“You do know you’re talking about the second most dangerous Dark Wizard of the 20th century?” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose blonde and light-eyed is Albus’s type,” Draco deadpanned, glancing from the photograph of young Gellert Grindelwald in the textbook to his son. Scorpius blushed. Draco grinned. Perhaps Scorpius shouldn't have told him about his relationship with Albus.

He missed the impressed look on James Potter’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 16: Fanatic.


	5. A Green Scarf (Draco, Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Draco’s scarf is soft and cosy. It feels so warm against his neck that he never considered doing away with it, not even years after his graduation.

Now that he is a teacher at Hogwarts, the scarf is a way to show where he belongs. There’s no shame in being a Slytherin, it says. The past is not these children’s fault.

When he sees Harry turn up the collar of his Auror coat against the cold, Draco holds out his scarf in a silent offering. Harry takes it.

Draco feels strange without his scarf. But the gesture feels surprisingly good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 31: Scarf.


	6. Invitation (Draco, Narcissa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

“Draco?”

His head whips up in an instant. His mother’s voice is shaky. It rarely ever is; it certainly wasn’t before, during or after their hearing at the Ministry.

“What is it, Mother? Is there something wrong?” Draco doesn’t dare to ask any further. He is dreading the answer.

“It’s my sister. Andromeda.” Narcissa Malfoy dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief. “She invites us over for your cousin’s birthday.”

“Oh.” And then, because he doesn’t seem to be the fastest these days: “Us?”

“Yes. If you’d like to?” His mother sounds hopeful. Draco smiles.

“I would. Very much so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 43: Relative.


	7. Seeker (Draco, Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Draco was watching him fly high above the Quidditch pitch in his red cloak and yellow-striped red sweater. He would recognise that particular blur of red anytime, even if there were ten Gryffindor Seekers, even if the whole team was flying as high as Potter. It was the grace of his movements that made him stand out, fast and precise, admirably so for his youth.

Next year. Next year, he, too, would be a Seeker. He would fly right beside Harry Potter, and at least in his fantasies, they were exchanging a grin.

Draco needed to talk with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 63: Red. [Here](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/231096.html)’s the link to the journal entry on Dreamwidth.


	8. Scared (Drames)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

“You’re scared, old man.”

Draco can’t deny it: He is old—twenty-six years older than James—and he’s scared: Scared Potter will skin him alive for touching his son (who is an adult, thank you very much); scared the _Prophet_ will drag the Malfoy name through the mire once again; scared people will think he’s only using James to pretend he wasn’t getting old (which is definitely untrue; being young isn’t all that desirable).

“I’d better end this if you want to keep it a secret.”

And that’s the end of Draco’s hesitation: He most certainly does not want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 21: Hesitation.


	9. Domestic Idyll (Draco, Ginny, Scorpius, Potter children)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Draco smiles as he watches his son play silly Muggle board games with the three Potter children. He’s so grateful the Potters invite Scorpius and him in on their happiness; so grateful, in fact, that he needs to leave for the kitchen to cry a little in peace.

Ginny follows him, pulls him in an almost motherly hug. Draco tries to break free, but she holds him in place.

“Shhh,” she whispers. “I know this domestic idyll can become a little too much. It’s the same for Harry too.”

Draco allows her to hold him, just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 06: Grateful.


	10. Sweet, Sweet Music (Drastoria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

She’s smiling as she chooses her dress for the evening. Dinner with your parents—not exactly something to look forward to. Your father doesn’t like her. Too much of a Muggle lover, he says. And she is, humming along to the pop tune from her CD player, charmed to hover next to her as she sifts through her wardrobe.

But how could you hold that against her when she laughs like this, twirls around in her star-embroidered dress and wraps her arms around your neck?

“So kiss me,” she sings to the last beats of the song. So you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 55: Entertainment. My first venture into second person perspective outside of poetry. The song Astoria listens to is, of course, “Kiss Me” by Sixpence None The Richer, released in August 1998. The title of this drabble refers to “I Love Music” (1975) by the O’Jays. Based on a convo with [Buildyourwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buildyourwalls) about music headcanons in the Next Gen Discord server this (7 March 2019) morning. I originally wanted to write about music snob!Draco who always said he’d “never listen to that horribly shallow ‘90s chart music”. Come Astoria who does, and Draco just mellows out. Well. The drabble turned out differently, but that’s the way it goes.


	11. Almost Slytherin Green (Drarry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

“You always said they were hideous!”

Draco looks up from his book. Harry is standing in the living room door, a comically offended expression on his face.

“It’s Sunday evening,” Draco says defiantly. “I’m merely wearing this sweater in the privacy of our home.”

 _“My_ sweater,” Harry points out. “A _Weasley sweater.”_

“It’s comfortable. And green.” Draco gives him a crooked smile. “I know it’s supposed to match the colour of your eyes, but it’s almost Slytherin green too.”

“Good thing you like Molly’s sweaters after all.” Harry grins. “I’m sure you’re going to get your own next Christmas anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt 64: Green. [Here](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/232392.html)’s the link to the journal entry on Dreamwidth.


	12. Malfoy Manor Revisited (Draco, Luna)

Draco took the steep flight of stairs down to the cellar. He tapped the heavy door at its end with his wand, opening it to the musty smell of an unaired room. Its clammy atmosphere made him shiver.

“Are you sure you want to come in here?” he whispered. “I think I’d avoid this room if I were you…”

“I am,” said Luna, stepping past him into the darkness. The tip of her wand lit up to a wordless _Lumos,_ giving her long hair a yellow sheen. “I need to see it again. That’s how I get over my fears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna’s words echo Marie Curie’s famous quote “Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less.” The title is a nod to _Brideshead Revisited,_ of course.
> 
> Written for Prompt 65: Yellow. [Here](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/234326.html)’s the link to the journal entry on Dreamwidth.


End file.
